Play Time
by Itsonmymind1
Summary: Ciel wants to play and his eyes are set on Sebastian. Slash, male on male. Toys. Oneshot


**Author: **Itsonmymind1

**Rated: **M

**Discalimer: **I don't own Black butler, because if I did I would keep Sebastian all to myself. I also say this I don't want any flames on my writing style or grammer etc, but I will accept them on the plot line. There is male on male in this so if you don't like it GO AWAY and waste some ones elses time and not mine.

**Play time**

A:N/ Okay so it only occurred to me at the end of writing this did I realise that they probably wouldn't of had vibrators back them, but if Grell can have a chainsaw I can have my toys.

Enjoy

Sebastian hung from the ceiling his feet resting flat on the ground but his arms were pulled tight above his head by thick chains. He could break the chains easily but Ciel had specifically said that he wasn't allowed to break free of the chains unless he was called by him. He sighed as a soft wind blew over his naked body, and he shivered. He didn't feel the cold but it did tickle. Suddenly the vibrator in his arse, started to move again, and he moaned as his hard cock twitched the cock ring denying him any release. Again Ciel had order him not to touch himself or to remove either the vibrator or the ring, even if he had to answer a call. Signing again he closed his eyes and picked up the faint sound of footfalls. He knew it was Ciel not only but the way the footsteps fell but from the fact that this part of the mansion was off bounds by everyone except him and Ciel. Not even Tanaka knew what was down here. The door in front of him opened and Ceil walked in, a smirk plastered over his face, his eye patch gone his blue eye shone strangely in the light.

"My Lord," Sebastian bowed his head as Ciel walked in.

"You have been good, you have done what I have asked," Ciel began to walk around the man.

Sebastian stayed silent, only recently had Ciel began playing these games, if he spoke he would be punished, by a smack of the cane, normally it wouldn't hurt but when it was placed over his privets especially when they were hard and leaky, it did.

"Very good pet," a hand smoothed down the small of his back and gripped the end of the vibrator and began to pull and push it in and out harshly.

Sebastian lowered his head to his chest and moaned softly at a particular hard thrust back into his arse. Even though Master Ciel had never physically taken him he loved the use of toys, but he had a feeling he would in years to come. A hand drifted over his back and moved around his side to rest on his chest, slowly rubbing circles slowly getting bigger until each rotation brushed over already hard nipples. He shivered again at the feeling suddenly the hand dropped to his erection and began to pull and tug against the shaft. Opening his eyes he stared at Ciel who was staring at him and panted, "Please," he said softly. For two hours he had stood there with the straining erection and even demons had their sexual limits. Ciel's smirk widened and the hand moved faster and the second hand moved to cup his ball sack and began to grind them together, Sebastian began to pant harder as his orgasm began to reach him. Suddenly the hand on his sack left and grabbed the end of his vibrator and pulled it out hard and thrust it back in and he=is head threw back and he shook with the force of his orgasm, but it was blocked by the ring that still surrounded his privates, and for the first time he whimpered. Ciel actually laughed at the sound as he let go of the man's organs and moved to the chains and lowered the demons arms. "Kneel," he order and Sebastian fell to his knees. He watched as Ciel stalked forward, pulling his shirt from his pants and undid his own buttons and pulled himself out. He was hard, but because of his age he was still only small and quiet smooth, almost no hair. "Please me well with that mouth of yours and I will allow you your freedom and your release." Sebastian opened his mouth and Ciel fed it to him slowly, easing into the heat of the demons mouth. Groaning he closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he slowly rocked back and forth as Sebastian's tongue ran over the bottom of his cock, massaging it. 'T-take my balls in," he gasped and Sebastian opened his mouth wider and with help of his tongue he sucked Ciel's balls into his mouth, his cheeks bulging out to the sides as he sucked and slurped. His tongue found its way between Ciel's cock and balls and began to flick up and down, looking up he saw Ciel's eyes closed and a small amount of drool pooling at the edge of his lips and he hummed, sending the teen over the edge and he split himself inside of Sebastian's mouth. He moaned as he pulled himself out of Sebastian's mouth and the demon licked him clean of any remaining juices and of his own saliva. Stepping back he grinned and he pushed himself back into his pants and did up his own clothing tidying himself as Sebastian watched him with his red eyes hazed with lust and want. Ciel grinned down at him and he pulled the chain back up so Sebastian stood. He moved in behind him and grasped a tight hold around his cock and tugged. "You did very good," he whispered into his ear, as he undid the cock ring and began pumping again as his other hand pulled the vibrator out and began to thrust it back in hard. Very quickly Sebastian was back to being rock hard and ready to let go. Suddenly he moaned and his seed shot out as Ciel let go of him so he remained clean. As Sebastian recovered from the orgasm, Ciel, undid the chains.

"Tidy yourself up and I hope dinner will be a good one we don't want our guest to go hungry. Oh and don't take the vibrator out." Ciel left the room laughing softly as Sebastian stood and he slipped the chains off his wrists and set about tidying the room and pulled on his butler uniform and slipped from the room, blowing out the candles as he went.

FIN

Like my fics, if you want to see something in particular, look on my main page at what other subjects I will write on and let me know if you want to see a pairing or group from that subject. And I will give it a go.


End file.
